An Unforgetable Time
by hato-ryou-chan
Summary: Oneshot. This is not my best but it was written on request so enjoy. LEMON WARNING!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. This fic was written for and is dedicated to Heather Ludwig (Yami).

WARNING: Lemon content. OOC. Beware.

* * *

"Hey Malik, Marik!" Yugi called to his friends from down the hall. Malik looked up.

"Hey Yugi, what's up?" Marik was trying to shove his books in his locker without success. "Malik fix it!" Malik sighed and Yugi hid a smile.

"Marik you can't fix a messy locker, you have to clean it!" He pulled everything out of the locker to sort out the junk from the things he needed. "You owe me for this."

"Don't worry you'll get your payment….tonight in bed." Malik's eyes lit up.

"Good." Malik put Marik's books back in the locker in order of classes..

"Speaking of tonight. How about you two come over?" Malik closed Marik's newly cleaned locker.

"What?"

"Didn't you just hear how I was going to pay him? With sex?"

"Yeah that's why I asked."

"To keep us from having sex or so we can have sex at your house?"

"The latter." Yugi said going red a bit.

"What? Are you out of your fucking mind!" Marik asked.

"No."

"Do you know what the pharaoh would do to us?" Malik asked at Yugi's answer.

"He'll join, if you let him." Marik and Malik stared.

"WHAT?" They both screamed.

"Shh." Yugi ushered them outside. "Yami was talking about how he wanted to do something exotic and crazy. So I suggested we do something with you two and Ryou and Bakura. Needless to say, we agreed on sex. So, since he is really uncomfortable asking you guys this I am." It took them a minute for it to sink in.

"So you want us to come over tonight to fuck…with you, Bakura, Ryou, and the pharaoh."

"Yep. Well I still have to ask Ryou and Bakura but-"

"We'll help you get them." Malik offered.

"Yeah. I'll do this if Bakura agrees. I really miss fucking him." Marik said as they headed toward the tomb robber's house. Marik knocked and waited for Bakura to answer the door. He did, sopping wet and in a towel.

"Hey what's up?" Bakura asked as Marik's eyes raked his body.

"We need to talk to you and Ryou." Bakura lat them in. Ryou came in from the bathroom with wet hair and nothing covering him. Malik raised his eyebrows, Yugi's mouth fell open and Marik smirked at Ryou's body.

"Nice." Ryou looked up saw who was there and closed the door. "He's a pretty good size, Bakura."

"Yeah, but so are you. Spill. Why are you here?"

"To see if you and Ryou would come over and have sex?" Yugi sounded unsure of himself.

"And the pharaoh?" Marik and Malik explained the circumstances and then Bakura went and relayed it to Ryou. After about five minutes he came back out with Ryou.

"Ok, since you've already seen all I've got-"

"Well for the most part. You haven't seen him in action, yet." Bakura interrupted.

"And the fact that Bakura misses fucking Marik and wants to see how you two are." Ryou pointed at Malik and Yugi.

"So you will?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, we're in."

"Then we're in too." Marik said. They left the house and went to Yugi and Yami's. Yami was sitting at the computer in a chat room cybering.

"Yami I'm home." Yugi called. Yami didn't look up.

"Well, what did they say?" Ryou and Malik went over to him. Malik licked his neck and ran his nails down his back and Ryou went and sat on his lap kissing him. When they pulled back he only had one word to say.

"Wow."

"I know. He's good isn't he?" Bakura smirked and Yami's nod.

"So, I'm guessing they said yes." Yugi nodded.

"Yeah and if no one minds, I'll start." Marik tackled Bakura and made him land on the bed.

"I've waited a long time for this." Marik grinded his hips against Bakura.

"Me too." Bakura kissed Marik flipping him over in the process. Yugi smiled, at least this did some good. He turned around and met Malik's lips.

(Wow. He's a good kisser. No wonder Marik brags so much about him.)

((Don't doubt your abilities Yugi, you're really good too, you know. Show Malik that.)) Yugi kissed Malik back and surprised the hell out of him making Yugi the dominant one. He pushed him into a chair and straddled him surprising him even more. Yami smiled. He knew how Malik felt, Yugi really surprised him too when he did that. Yugi had taken Yami that night and Yami still thought that it was the best sex he's ever had. He gasped when he felt two hands unbutton his pants and slip into them.

"Hello Yami." Ryou purred into his ear making him shiver. He moaned.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What? Try to get in your pants? I thought that was what I was supposed to do." He whispered again.

"Not that. I meant whispering in my ear."

"Why? Is it your hot spot?" Ryou blew softly in Yami's ear and felt his arousal come alive. He blew in his ear again and he moaned turning around and pushing Ryou to the floor and kissing him roughly.

"Actually, yes it is." He kissed him again as he removed Ryou's shirt. He ran his hands over his chest and arms. "Hmm, your skin is soft, so soft." Ryou flipped him over.

"Just because my skin is soft doesn't mean that I can't handle it rough. Bakura learned that the hard way."

"Really? I might like doing you. Very much in fact." Yami flipped him back over and took off the shirt.

"I might enjoy this too." Yami relieved Ryou of his pants.

Malik had finally gotten the upper hand and managed to lie Yugi on the couch. Yugi was down to his boxers and Malik didn't have anything on. The millennium rod was on the floor next to the puzzle. Malik slowly slid Yugi's boxers off leaving him completely naked save the chocker on his neck. (An: all of them are already lubricated and none need to be prepared.)

"You ready?" He asked as he positioned himself to enter Yugi.

"Yes, I'm ready." Yugi braced himself as Malik entered him. It felt amazingly good.

Yugi feels really good. He know how to please a guy even if he's not the dominant one.

I want a piece of him then too. Marik responded as he finally took the one thing he was forbidden to have, Bakura. He entered him fast and hard making him bleed, but that's how Bakura liked it. Rough. He wanted to bleed when someone fucked him and Marik knew that. He knew all of Bakura's weak spots. And he played with them all, sending Bakura into ecstasy.

"More, Marik…more! I…want more…Ah! Yes…yes…" Bakura cried as Marik slammed into him. Bakura wasn't the one screaming for more. No, Yami was busy giving Ryou what he wanted. Rough, hot, wild sex. Yami was good in bed, everyone knew that, but only knew how good he really was. Ryou was finding out first hand. No wonder Yugi was always happy. He'd be happy too if he was fucked like this.

"Ah! Oh!….oh Ra yes!…Oh, Yami!…yes…" Ryou could feel him losing control. Yami was bringing him to his climax. "Ah, ah….oh, Yami!" Ryou clenched his muscles down on Yami making him cum inside of him and nearly collapsing on Ryou. "Oh Ra! Wow, you're good." Yami slid out of him and collapsed next to him.

"Thanks. You were good, too. I can see why Bakura's addicted to you." Ryou smiled and laughed. His laugh was drowned by Yugi cumming forcefully on Malik's stomach. Malik kept pumping trying to find his release. With a few well placed thrusts he found it filling Yugi with his seed. He pulled his limp member from Yugi's body and fell back on the couch breathing heavily. Yami and Ryou went over to them.

"Yami, you're boyfriend rocks." Malik said when he found his voice. Yami smiled and kissed Yugi.

"I know."

"Marik!" They turned and saw Bakura and Marik climax at the same time and Marik fall down on Bakura.

"Oh Ra, I've missed this. I've missed this very much." Bakura kissed him.

"Me too." The other five went over to the bed. Ryou slid his fingers along Marik's stomach tickling him and took Bakura's seed in his mouth, tasting him. Bakura laughed. "I should have known you'd do that." Ryou smiled.

"I can't help it."

"Yes you can you just choose not to." Ryou nodded.

"Guilty as charged-" Marik kissed Ryou invading his mouth with his tongue. Ryou moaned into the kiss. Their tongues dueled until Marik got the upper hand. They finally broke apart.

"You were right Bakura, he is a damn good kisser."

"What time is it?" Yugi asked. Bakura looked at the clock.

"It's 6:03 p.m., why?"

"We have to meet the others at the movies in half an hour!" Yami got up.

"Come on guys, it's a good thing we have a big bathroom. They showered together then got dressed and helped clean up the house. When they were done Yugi looked at the clock, 6:28p.m.

"Shit! Guys we've got to go!" They turned off everything and left. Half-way there Marik spoke up.

"Malik and I think we should do this again."

"Yeah." Malik backed him up.

"That sounds fine to us." Ryou and Bakura said at the same time. Yami was weighing this in his mind. Yugi voiced his opinion about it.

"I think we should. It would be great." Yami nodded.

"Ok." Then he did something that shocked everyone. He kissed Bakura. "As long as I get you next." Bakura smirked.

"Deal." They agreed to meet the following week on Friday and every Friday after that. It would be their secret. None of their friends were allowed to know. Joey was the first to see them coming, all looking very happy.

* * *

An: There. I hope you like it. This was something I wrote for a friend and decided to share it with all of you. Tell me what you think and if I should write a sequel, because I have one in mind. 


End file.
